Star Wars revelation
by K.roe1987
Summary: Star wars revelation, is a co-op between me and thorison1080. so if you enjoy this story don't forget to hop over and show your support to thorison.
1. Chapter 1

Lurking in the vastness of the galaxy a new has terror risen. Without remorse, it carves a path of blood and death across the galaxy. This new threat has silently wiped out many Empyreal and republic bases along the frontline of the Empyreal, republic war. This phantom has the Empire and republic at a standstill. Leaving blood and mutilated bodies in its destructive wake. It wouldn't be till the slaughter of Wraithair that Empire would realize nothing was safe from the phantom. The Wraith world was one of the Empires most valued worlds for the fast rate in which they could produce ship's. Far from the front line the Empire thought the world would be safe from the war. Being able to supply the Empire with their new Empyreal Leviathan class galaxy destroyer. This new ships were both faster and more heavily armored than the dreadnought class ships, while being far deadlier than dreadnought them. Making Wraithair the Empires most valued world and people, spearing no expense to protect the Wraith. Though the Empyreal council thought it would be a waste of resources, The Emperor order Sith knights be pulled from less valuable Targets to Wraithair. But the Sith knights wouldn't arrive in time.

An Imperial Marine approached the base general, the general was a lanky man with a bald head and a clean shave, with a look of utmost seriousness on his pale face, behind his desk as T5 entered.

"Have we learned anything about the slaughters on the front?" Inquired the Marine to the general as he approached.

The general looked up with his calculating eyes as if studying the Marine.

"No," he said bluntly.

"They still don't know anything about the monster behind the attacks." The general replied, unsure of how he was to address T5.

"We need to find whoever is behind this and put the down." The T5 remarked, anger evident in his voice, he had lost more friends to the monster than to the Republic .

"Agreed, we need to take a more forceful approach to deal with this monster." The general's anger showed, both his voice and body.

"I couldn't agree with you more, though we most keep in mind that the use of force most be applied with reason, other wise we are doomed to repeat the failures of the Galactic Empire and the first order." T5 shocked the General with logic.

"Yes, you are right. I let emotion get the better of me." The general apologized.

"I understand, I often have to remind myself the same thing. general is there some one who could show me around." T5 reassured.

"If follow me, I have inspections I most do and then I'll show you around." General explained with some distaste for the task.

"That would be fine, Also there is no need of formalities with me." T5 explained as they left the office.

The two walked into the metal hall.

"So, what is the thing with the girl?" T5 asked as they made their way to the lift.

"She is a young Jedi apprentice we caught." General informed.

"What are they Doing out here." He looked back down the empty hall.

"She had a master with her but he was killed and she was brought here for detainment and interrogation." General now looking back down the hall.

"Is this normal?" T5 remarked looking at the empty hall.

"Everyone must be doing one of admirals crazy training exercises." replied the general shaking his head slightly.

"Well we are at war." T5 pushed the button for the lift.

The doors open as blood came pouring out of the lift. Bodies mutilated missing limbs as if they had been hacked apart . T5 pulled off his helmet and throw it as he bent over vomiting from the site of blood and intestines. General pulled at his blaster right after it ripped from his hand. T5 watched as a black figure darted out of the darkness of the lift, as the lighting fast flicker of a silver glint sliced through General Tangson Violently. Frozen in place, the trooper's eyes widened as the general's torso slid off his legs and landed on the floor blood gushing out of the torso. Then the figure than turned to him. T5 tried to move but something was holding him in place. Slowly the figure raised its hand in front of his face. He could see it's pale white fingertips inside the cuffs of its black sleeved rode. As it lifted him off the floor.

"Tell your masters, I am coming for them." Its harsh voice Proclaimed, as it choked T5 till he near death.

With T5 passed out and near death the figure dropped him to the floor and slowly walked deeper into the base slaughtering troopers as if they were helpless animals. Only stopping to play with the Sith Knight that had been assigned to the base.

"No sense hiding fraud." The figure stopped.

A red-lightsaber ignited from the shadows. Stepping out of the shadows the knight through off his cape.

"You are foolish to think you could ever defeat the Sith." The knight spoke.

"You are the fool." The figure began to walk away.

"Dare to turn and walk away from me!" the knight lunged forward slashing at the dark figure.

"Using a saber only shows your weakness." The figure turned and caught the saber the its bare hand.

The knight peered into the figures hood only to meet with two yellow eyes surrounded by darkness. The knight throw his hand out, only blowing the rode as it outlined the figures body. the figure laughed as it raised its other hand. Lighting shot from its finger tips, falling the knight to his knees.

"You Are no Sith." The figure taunted striking him repeatedly with lighting, throwing his saber from him.

The knight felt as if a hand had wrapped around his throat as the lighting stopped.

"I will make an example of you." The figures hood turned to the wall.

The steel studs and piping burst through the wall in the shape of the Sith's body. Slowly the figure using the force moved the Knight over to the now formed spikes. Screams echoed through the base, as the black figure slowly began pushing him into the dole spikes. Blood ran down the wall as the figure twisted the spike back through his body.

"who are you?" his voice gargled with blood, as the black figure laughed.

Without answering the figure turned, walking away leaving the Sith to bleed out. Slaughtering its way through the base laughing the whole time. Once it had finished it slaughter there were only two survivors left. T5 and the young Jedi girl whose features were hidden by her Jedi robe. Making its way back through the base it stopped at the girl's cell.

"Till your masters, i will finish what i started" The figures voice sent chills down her spine freezing her in place.

Before the girl could say another word the dark figure flung it hand up slamming her into the wall of the cell. With the wind knocked out of her she found herself unable to speak as the figure tortured her. blast after blast of lighting the evil being laughed taking pleasure as her voice returned. It Shouted louder as her screams became louder, till her screams echoed throughout the base. It tortured her till she finely succumbing to, exhaustion and pain.

With everyone dead but the two, the figure slowly walks through the base heading back to the lift. Once outside the mysterious figure raised his arms and unleashed a lightning storm on the planet. As the storm picked up the figure walked up the steps to the top of the wall where it could be seen be any onlookers and again it raised its arms. Lightning shot from its hands as the storm became more violent. It lowered its arms as the thundered on. It watched as the lightning storm raged on, laughing at the carnage it had unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

The young Jedi woke a few hours after her torturer left the base, to find herself being carried bridal style by T5 covered in the blood of his fallen brothers smeared all over his armor, bruised around the neck. T5 now looked like he just came out of a full-scale warzone. It was the blood on his person which shook her to the reality of the living nightmare she had just lived through was not just a bad dream.

"Wake up kid you're starting to get heavy." T5 remark slight tiredness in his voice which was mostly hidden by professionalism, as he carried her as they passed the Sith knight crucified to the wall blood still leaking from the still fresh corpse.

"What?" she moaned as the tiredness left her eyes allowing to see him clearly.

Once she saw his armor and the empire insignia on his shoulder even though it was half hidden by blood smears, She jerked away from him from a combination of shock, fear, and instinct. The end result was her falling from his arms to the blood-soaked floor soaking the back of her cloak with blood.

"Get up, there is no time for fighting." He reached his blood-soaked hand out to her.

"Why should I trust you? You're a stormtrooper!" She shouted disdain clear in her voice, slapping his hand away. Causing blood to smear no her hand.

"I'm not a Stormtrooper, I'm an Imperial Marine." He corrected as He grabbed her arm and forcefully yanked her onto her feet.

Sometimes it paid having to deal with stubborn cadets at the academy.

"Get your hands off me!" she smacked his hands away the second time.

"Damn you kid, we have to work as a team to get off this rock!" He shouted his professional tone breaking away some to reveal his irritation.

"I can do that without your help!" She growled, obviously knowing but not caring that this was untrue.

"Can you fly a shuttle by yourself!" He snapped. Trying to make the Danny Jedi girl see reason through her thick skull.

She stood quietly glaring at T5. She hated this, she hated that they killed her master, she hated what that monster did to her, what she hated most was the fact he was right.

"I didn't think so, now come on! We need to get off this planet." T5 grabbed her wrist and lead her down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked annoyance in her voice, which she was using to hide her fear.

"The armory, we need to load up what we can." He informed her as He turned his head to her and pulled her through the halls but with less force than before.

"I can walk on my own!" She snapped tugging her arm a little.

"Then keep up." He said plainly in a tone that said. "Keep up or I will let keep the corpses company" as He finally released her from his grip.

She followed grumbling, rubbing her wrist where he had held her while had yanked her across the base until that point. She knew something was off about this marine, even though he looked like a normal human.

"Here it is." He pointed his thumb at the door as he turned to face her when they reached their destination.

"Damn, the key pads not working." He studied as he placed his armored hand on the crack of door.

"I can help you." The Jedi girl said only to stare in shock as T5 forced the door open with his own strength.

"What are you?" she whispered in slight fear, she took a cautious step back causing her to trip over a dead trooper and falling to the floor.

"I'm a tank born." He replied simply, as he lifted her onto her feet.

"You're a clone?" She asked still Stunned by his strength.

"No, the Empire does not use clones, most of our forces are natural born. But I'm a tank born. Made from the strongest genetic materials of humanoids." T5 replied as he made short work of tearing through the armory.

Before she could say anything, she watched as he grabbed a handle, pulling open a long shallow been. The parts inside it were carefully organized into slots. Carefully he began building what appeared to be a light saber. The way he built it was odd. He used a large cracked red crystal with a focusing ring and power stabilizer and a power cell she had never seen before.

"What is that for?" She asked slightly fascinated.

"This is the weapon you are used to using right." He commented.

"Yes, but that is not how you build a lightsaber." She remarked snidely crossing her arms.

"This is more than a lightsaber, this is the end all saber. The focusing ring focuses the energy without losing the strength like a lens. The power stabilizer allows the user to safely use the large cracked crystals. Also, this saber is more likely to overload other sabers." T5 explained as he finished putting the saber together.

"Is it really that much better than normal sabers?" She asked Looking over it.

"You'll have a chance to test it when we reach the lift." He smiled.

He finished gathering the weapons he wanted and the two walk through the halls to the lift doors. Blood trailed through the corridors leading to the bodies of the fallen. The light from T5's shoulder lit the halls, as his boots sloshed through the blood and guts.

"Here, cut through the door." He instructed pointing forward.

She ignited the saber as it popped and cracked to life with a dark red core and a red torch like outer flame. The saber spoke to her as if it were living. The voice sounded gently, encouraging her forward. She looked at the locked blast door blocking their way. Slowly she pushed the saber through the door as if it were air. She moved the blade cutting the door with ease. Shocked at how fast the saber had cut through the door T5 had to kick and push the round out of the door as she stood there staring at the saber. With a loud thud, she jumped back into the moment.

"COME ON!" T5 shouted.

"I'm right behind you." She said looking up from the saber.

"You are lucky a marine never leaves any one behind." T5 joked as he climbed the latter.

The two climbed up the shaft till T5 broke the deathly silence.

"I never asked you, your name." He laughed as he climbed.

"My name is Clair and what kind of name is T5?" She jabbed.

"T5 is a form of rank" he responded not even reacting.

"When we get out of this base we need to check on the Wraitherians." He informed.

"Worried about your slaves." She snidely remarked with disgust.

"What makes you think they are slaves to the Empire?" He laughed at her remark.

"Your Empire is ruled by a Sith Emperor and his knights." She commented.

"Plus, the Empire has for more forces dedicated to hold this would." She added.

"What If I told you there were more forces here because the Emperor sees the world as a target of the republic. The forces you saw around Wraithair are here to protect the people." T5 smugly remarked with a laugh.

"Use your force power to push this hatch." T5 instructed moving to the side wrapping his arm through the latter.

Clair held up her hand and pushed it forward. The hatch blow upward into the lift. With a quick motion T5 pulled himself up through the opening. Clair followed right behind him.

"I'm shocked the door still has power." T5 commented as he pushed the control for the door.

"Cross your fingers Clair." T5 remarked.

"Why?" she replied looking confused.

"That we can find a ship after checking in with the Wraitherians and get off this planet and get you home." He smiled.

The massive door slid open to carnage of what had taken place there. T5's shuttle was destroyed. Neither of them could stand the sight of what they had saw. T5 began walking forward to the open gate of the compound. Once outside the wall he could see the Wraitherians working hard to retrieve survivors from the ruble of the once great Wraitherian landscape. Off in the distance he could see the wreckage of Imperial star destroyers. This was by far the worst attack yet. Suddenly a wraith scout ship appeared heading for them.

"Come no, they are coming to get us." He called for Clair.

Once aboard the wraith ship T5 learned that the leviathan had not been damaged in the attack and they currently had a team working to raise the ship. The only thing holding them back was they needed a commanding Officers code to start the lunch. Everyone was relieved to learn T5 had the codes. Without any delay the Wraith assured T5 and Clair that they would be fine till the knights and their ships showed up. With a loud rumbling the ships engines came to life then quickly became silent. The ship's anti-grav systems kicked in and the ship began to raise from the ruble like the dead raising from their grave. The ships bridge was like nothing Clair had seen before. The bridge was inside the ship. Each station was a command inter face. The walls on the bridge monitors, giving a full 360-degree view around the ship. The leviathan was a war changing beauty. As the ship rounded the moon it crossed alongside an old Galactic Imperial dreadnaught.

"Lock onto the dreadnaught." T5 ordered.

"How are you talking to?" Clair turned her head slightly.

"The ship Ai." T5 replied.

Clair thought the ship was far beyond the rang of their weapons.

"Target lock, sir." A voice called back.

"Fire multi phasic lasers." He barked.

"Yes sir." It replied.

Without warning a beam of energy shot out, punching through the dreadnaughts armor, and exiting the other side as the ship exploded. Clair stood there silent, all hope of beating the Empire faded. The leviathan would never be out matched or classed by the Republic.

"No one should ever have this kind of power." T5's eye fixed on the location the dreadnaught once floated.

"Why?" Clair asked her voice shaken.

"Weapons like this have no use, other than to take the life of others." He commented.

Clair could have agreed with him more. With this ship, the New Republic had no choice but to surrender the Royal Empire, and the rule of its Emperor. A loud beep sounded the over the round table at the end of a long cat walk was a stone face void of emotion. His eyes coldly looked over to Clair then back to T5.

"Sir." A man's voice broke the silence catching T5 attention.

"Yes, Brother?" T5 replied turning his back to the controls to see the one speaking. The man stood around medium height, somewhat pale skin, silver steady eyes, short messy brown hair, a face that showed no emotion, a uniform consisting of a black lieutenant shirt, black rubber gloves, black pants, black leather soldier boots,

"what happened on Wraithair?" He questioned, his voice devoid of emotion like his face.

"The monster attacked the world." T5 replied without looking up from the ships ere was something between T5 and the man. Neither of them seemed to care of the other.

"Did you see who it was?" he asked his lifeless eyes moved over to Clair, you could see if you knew how, that he did not trust the Jedi.

"I think it's a man, but not sure if it is a human or humanoid." Replied T5, He looked up at the man and immediately could tell the man was a Sith, the most obvious giveaway was his lightsaber hanging from his belt, not that it was a bad thing, T5 had befriended many in his time.

The reason they did not seem to care for each other was because they both knew the other was a professional and could take care themselves.

"That is more than we knew before. Bringing use closer to finding this person." Still there was no emotion in his voice but if you listened closely could hear a sliver of gratefulness in the Sith's voice.

"yes, but I need your fleet to stay here and help the Wraith with repairs to get them back on track. When a ship is ready you and your best soldiers and some of the Wraithian warriors if willing will a company us" instructed T5 Turned his full attention to the Sith.

"Yes sir, what about that Jedi with you?" his eye rolled back to Clair suspicion clear in his gaze.

"She is the only other survivor from the base." He replied.

"I see, there is a message I am to give to you from the Emperor." The Sith's eyes turned as he reached for something.

"What is the message?" T5's expression turned to one of curiosity.

"The Emperor has noticed your achievements and recognizes your great labors for the Royal Empire. For your undying serves and loyalty to the Empire, the Emperor has hereby bestowed the Rank of Imperial Forward Admiral. With this new title, our Emperor has granted you command over the leviathan. Now for your new orders from the Emperor himself. You are to return the young Jedi to the New Republic and bring peaceful end to this war. As well the Emperor is willing to supply the New Republic with our reserves." The Sith informed T5.

Knowing the ship would stay under the control of T5 eased Clair, she really hoped that the New republic would chose to form an alliance with the Royal Empire. Suddenly her mind turned to the thought of being on a ship full of Imperial solders.

"I will do everything in my power to bring an end to the war. but I may have to offer more than our reserve supply." T5 stroked his chin.

"What did you have in mind?" The Sith tilted slightly.

"The mothball fleets, to make the New Republic a strong ally they will need the power to move massive amounts of troops with us. Also, we are going to need to re outfit those ships." T5 responded with a strong confidence in his voice.

The Sith Stayed silent as Clair studied his face, but she wasn't seeing a look of disapproval but deep thought. The Sith was strongly thinking about the idea of giving ships to the New Republic. With a slight change of the look on his face the Sith turned Clair.

"Young Jedi, what do you think the New republic and the Jedi would need to see that we are looking to enter into a peaceful resolve to the war and bring the founding of a strong alliance between or leaders." Clair was shocked, the Sith was truly behind peace.

"Supplies and the ships would lean the Republic to side with you on forming peace maybe even help forge an alliance, but there are other things like trade. The Empire has far more resources than the Republic, and then there is the leviathan class war ship." Clair explained as the Sith studied her.

"Yes, the leviathan is truly powerful and would cause great fear in the Republic that we may be too willing to turn on them after we have taken care of the monster." He seemed as if the thought of using the ship against the Republic had never crossed his mind taking Clair by surprise.

With a pause, the Sith's face slightly changed, but not to disgust. No, it was a look that he was holding something back that he didn't want to reveal.

"What I am about to tell you is classified. The leviathan was not made to end the war with the New Republic, never was there any orders to use the ships on the Republic. In fact, the leviathans were being built before the war started, but it wasn't until the war broke out that the ship became knowledge of the Royal council to speed up the building of the ships. They in fact were built with only a handful of people knowing the ships were being built. The Emperor, the Grandmaster of the brotherhood, and the Wraitherian Councilmen were the only ones that knew of the leviathan. The ships were built to deal with enemy that we learned about from a Galactic Empire dark ops base on the outer most reach of the unexplored reaches of Galaxy. We think these attacks have something to do with the information we took from that base." He was not lying about it, but he was withholding information.

"You both cannot leak this information to anyone. We think this monster may be" His eye's pierced Clair like daggers, giving her an idea what would happen if she did tell someone, but instead of dagger it would be a red blade piercing her heart.

"Why tell me any of this." Clair replied in disbelief.

"This enemy is real and the Grandmaster and the New Republic need to know about it. If we are going to when the coming war we have to ally ourselves." He seemed genuine and began to remove doubt from her mind.

"Do you have anything else I need to know?" T5 asked crossing his arms.

"No, that is everything for now." He replied looking over to Clair.

"Young Jedi, as a sign of peace from myself I would like you to have my saber." His hand lifted the saber from his belt.

"I made this saber when I was your age." He held it up.

"Why would you give me your saber?" Clair was shocked as she stepped toured the projection.

"Young Jedi, you survived the attack on Wraithair. That is not something any Sith Knight has done yet. By doing so no matter how, you are deserving of our respect. May this saber serve you, as it has served me." He turned passing the saber as the transmission ended.

"What does he mean?" turned to T5.

"What do you mean?" he replied as he turned to her.

"What did he mean by, may the saber serve me." She asked searching for enlightenment.

"Oh, that. The saber is Serving you did make much sense to me. Thought I view the saber as a weapon and I don't understand it sense their sabers are red and I have heard two stories behind it. One the sabers crystal is turned red by the user by imposing his or her power over it. The other is that the red crystals are not real kyber crystals. If the first is true then the saber will either not respond to you or you will see things the way he may see then. If the other is the truth then you should be able to use it without it like a real crystal needing to choose you." He temporarily stopped his task to explain.

"What about the one you made me?" She held the saber in front of her.

"I never asked were they came from." He replied turning back to intensely looking over the ships control panel.

She stood silent pondering over the saber she had and what the other Sith's saber would be like.

"What is his name?" she asked.

"His name is Paladin Claymore. One of the highest honors before becoming a master." He explained as he walked over pulling the saber from her belt.

Taking her other hand and placing the saber in it they meet eyes.

"The tool is not good or bad. But it is user whom holds it." He closed her hand around it.

"You decide your path." He showed her to the briefing room just off to the left side of the bridge.


End file.
